king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel God of War
钢铁战神 (translated as Steel God of War) is a three-part multibot from Taiwan which competed in the first season of King of Bots. Although it was the only representative of Taiwan in King of Bots, it narrowly lost a split decision to a fellow multibot, Thunder and Lightning. Design Steel God of War was a three-part multibot, or 'clusterbot'. The primary unit of the robot was a box-shaped invertible robot, armed with a spinner which operated like a drum, with several disc-shaped blades. It was four-wheel driven, with its weapon and locomotion being chain-driven, and the robot bore the number 46. It also featured a yellow wedge, designed to lead opponents into its spinner, although this proved to not be low enough in practice. This robot was accompanied by two lighter invertible robots, which were identical to each other. Without an active weapon, these were purely designed to attack using their wedge shape, feeding opponents into the arena hazards, or towards Steel God of War's own spinner. These were fast, on their two-wheel drive, and boasted more effective wedges. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) The three-part multibot Steel God of War faced the two-part multibot Thunder and Lightning in the first round. Steel God of War started much more quickly, and one of its wedges ran straight into the disc of Lightning (blue), abut was thrown over. Steel God of War's drum spinner approached Thunder (red), but lacked the lower wedge, and buckled its wedge was buckled, before the whole robot was slammed upwards, while Lightning attacked one of Steel God of War's wedges. However, after Thunder failed to escape, a Steel God of War wedge drove under its back end to drive it towards a Grinder, where Thunder was held briefly. Lightning managed to launch a brutal attack on a Steel God of War wedge, throwing it high into the air and over, before grinding at its wedge. Two of Steel God of War's wedges were then pushed at once by Lightning, which drove them both towards the Grinder, but Lightning instead drove straight into it, and was knocked away in recoil. The Lightning half of the opposition had lost drive on one side, so a Steel God of War wedge pushed it straight back into the Grinder. Steel God of War was still under threat from the mobile Thunder, and one wedge was thrown over, while the main body of the machine was chased across the arena. Steel God of War pushed Thunder from behind and pinned it against the wall while Lightning was also pushed back into the Grinder by a wedge unit before time expired on a very close match. Although the Judges were not unanimous in their decision, a 2-1 split decision eliminated Steel God of War from the battle, despite its late dominance. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *By taking Thunder and Lightning to a split Judges' decision, Steel God of War posed the largest threat to the eventual semi-finalist until the fifth round. External Links *[http://kobchina.com/robot/50 Steel God of War on the official King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Taiwan Category:Clusterbots Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Robots which lost their only battle